


The morning after the night before

by lola381pce



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, My contribution to the Merry Month of Masturbation, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma wakes up just before dawn hardly believing she'd spent the night with her commanding officer, however the tenderness between her legs serves as a reminder that what went on the night before was very real and the additional throbbing lets her know she's ready to do it all again...first she just has to wake Phil and convince him it's a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after the night before

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mad_Muse_Musings series 'The Month of May'. Thanks as always, sweetie. 
> 
> This is linked to 'So no more runnin'. I aim to misbehave.' You don't need to have read it first but this is the morning after the night before written as Chapter 1: Jemma
> 
> As always, the characters belong to Marvel, the rest is me having smut fun. Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave comments - you know I love to read what you think :)

Jemma looked at Phil’s sleeping form in the early morning light as he lay beside her. He was on his back, his face peaceful with a slight smile playing on his lips. The sheet was resting on his hips leaving his stomach and chest, which she adored, uncovered.

An unwanted thought of her running tests on him at his request popped into her head as she told him when he jogged on the treadmill that he was “...fit as the proverbial fiddle, especially for a man of your age.” She frowned at the words and remembered his almost hurt reaction, "A man of my age?" That's something you say to an old person.” How could she ever have thought him old? A memory of the sex they’d enjoyed the previous night flashed across her mind. She was still tender from him being inside her and shivered with pleasure at the recollection, feeling herself becoming wet all over again.

Although she didn’t want to wake him she was eager for him to fill her again and biting her lip she reached over to run her fingers through the hair on his chest; his broad, sexy, hair chest as she’d come to recite in her head when she thought of it.

Phil’s breathing was still relaxed and his face remained serene so she dropped her hand a little lower following the line of hair going from his chest to his stomach. She scraped her nails lightly over the muscles making them ripple under her touch.  She looked back up at his face but still there was no change. There _was_ movement however under the sheet as his cock twitched.

Emboldened by this reaction, she moved closer to him and continued southwards slipping her hand beneath the sheet gently stroking his shaft. Her own breathing was getting heavy as she felt him harden in her hand and she could feel a steady throb beginning between her legs. She manoeuvred herself in such a way as to free her other hand which she was lying on and trailed it down her stomach to her mound and carefully pushed past her folds to run a finger over her clit. A rumble from deep in Phil’s chest as he let out a groan made her jump and, guiltily remove her hands. She looked up at him her face flushed.

“Oh my god! You _are_ awake.”

He grinned at her his lips pressed together trying not to laugh, “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

She scowled at him and slapped him on the chest which did make him laugh. He spoke again, his voice hoarse, “Don’t let me stop you if you want to continue.”

“Really?” she asked biting her lip again. She could ask him for the moon and he would try to find a way to make it happen when she looked at him like that.

“Uh-huh. But make yourself comfortable first,” and he pulled her gently to him wrapping his arm round her while she snuggled against his chest.

“Do you want to touch yourself too?”

“God no!” she said quickly as her face flushed again. “I was only doing that when I thought you were asleep.”

He chuckled, “Pity, I was rather enjoying it. Would you like me to touch you?”

She gave it some serious thought for a moment causing her brow to furrow. He thought it was endearing and kissed her shoulder tenderly as she made up her mind.

“No, I want to concentrate on you. Should I use anything?”

He shook his head. “Not yet, not ‘til I’m hard. What you were doing was good though.”

“Lie back then,” and she took him in her hand again lazily stroking him from the tip of his cock to the root and back again feeling his cock gradually fill out in her palm. She looked up at him and was pleased to see his eyes were closed and his expression was one of satisfaction. The fingers of his hand resting on her arm were absently tracing a figure of eight over her soft skin as she worked his cock.

“Good?”

Again the rumble came from his chest as he acknowledged his pleasure at her light but firm touch. She continued to watch him as her hand settled into an irregular rhythm which kept him slightly off balance stopping from him coming too soon. She smiled at the way the muscles in his jaw would clench and his breath would hitch when she gave a little twist dragging her palm over his tip. Soon he was hard and beads of pre-come were leaking out of his slit.

“Maybe I should…” and he held up the bottle of lube she’d abandoned the previous night. She hadn’t even noticed him reach over for it.

“Smart arse!” she said taking it from him and squeezing a generous amount onto her hand. He snorted keeping his eyes closed then began to hum with enjoyment as she started on him again the lube coating his cock helping her glide up and down his shaft in a smooth motion. She monitored the changes to his face and body as she alternated between her palm and her thumb and forefinger gripping him gently and releasing him while occasionally dropping her hand to his balls to caress and squeeze them. His hand gradually slowed then stopped moving on her arm and he pushed his head deep into the pillow holding his eyes tight shut trying to keep the orgasm at bay but as she continued varying her pace from quick to slow it became difficult. She was thrilled that she could make him feel like this.

He groaned her name and held his hand over hers taking it to the base of his cock clenching tight until he could breathe evenly again.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked quietly.

“On the contrary, if you want me to come you’re going exactly the right way about it,” he growled.

He opened his eyes and looked at her the intensity of his gaze starting a fire in her belly.  With that look she immediately she knew she’d done nothing untoward, as his pupils were completely dilated leaving only the tiniest rim of blue round the edge.  She gasped at the sight as she had the night before and felt the pulsing between her legs increase to an almost painful level; the wetness was spreading almost coating her folds.

“Is that what you want, Jemma? Or would you rather I came inside you?”

She was torn between the joy of her making him come in her hand and them fucking thoroughly and gloriously first. Her insides answered for her giving her another painful throb.

“Fuck me.”

Quicker than she could have imagined, he was on top of her with his hands on either side of her head and his hips between her legs pushing them apart. His cock nudged her entrance as he leaned in slanting his mouth over hers dipping his tongue into her. She reciprocated rising up to him licking into his mouth touching his tongue with hers. She wrapped her legs round his waist, her hands on his buttocks pulling him towards her. He resisted her and rubbed his tip over her clit and back down again teasing her by pushing barely inside her then pulling back to do it all again.

Her breaths were coming in short bursts as the friction built up until she gasped forcing her head back into the pillow her body jerking beneath him as the orgasm took hold. Phil didn’t stop, pushing himself into her inch by inch feeling her muscles tighten round his cock as she orgasmed once more as he withdrew and thrust into her deep and hard filling her completely.

He reached round and took one of her hands and brought it round between them. He curled her hand round his cock holding her there while he continued to fuck her. She could feel her slick coating him soaking her hand; it felt wonderful until he stopped and withdrew completely. She whimpered, her insides mourning the loss of him.

“Condom, Jemma” he apologised reaching over to the table at the side of the bed searching the drawer. As much as he wanted to come inside her, pregnancy was not on the cards.

“Get the fuck back here, Coulson,” she hissed slapping his shoulder. “I’m on contraception. We’re both clean and…oh just get back here.”

“Yes ma’am!”

He knelt in front of her and lifted her legs to his shoulder raising her off the bed slightly then pushed back inside her his arms holding her in place. She drew in a deep breath, grabbing the sheets as his cock pressed against her g-spot and then she let out a deep and filthy moan. He smiled and pounded into her relentlessly enjoying the noises she made as he hit his target over and over (he was like Hawkeye that way). She clasped her hand over her mouth holding in the scream as he force a third orgasm out of her, the come running out of her coating his balls her body shaking from the strength of it.

Although she was exhausted, Jemma reached up to the firm muscle of his thighs digging her fingers into him then dragged her nails round to his ass where she grabbed his buttocks pulling herself into his thrusts their pelvises crashing into each other, the sweat running down his back. Finally his rhythm began to falter as balls tightened with the oncoming orgasm until he exploded inside her. He groaned though clenched teeth as he pressed his forehead into the soles of her feet and wrapped his arms round her legs tightly while he jerked from the aftershocks.

She stroked his powerful forearms grounding him, bringing him slowly down from his climax. He kissed her feet and then slowly pulled out of her. She sighed with contentment and he lay down exhausted beside her pulling her to him wrapping his arms round her.


End file.
